1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method, a semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus, a control program, and a computer storage medium, which has an etching process which etches a dielectric film containing Si by using a photoresist as a mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, it is known to form a contact hole or the like according to an etching process which etches a dielectric film containing Si (for example, a SiO2 film, a SiOC film, or the like) by using a photoresist as a mask. And, for example, in such an etching process, it is proposed to use fluorocarbon gas containing oxygen as an etching gas.
As related art which uses a gas which contains fluorocarbon gas containing oxygen as the etching gas, it is known the art of etching by use of a gas containing C5F8O2 for example, so that the selectivity of the dielectric film containing Si to the photoresist (etching rate of the dielectric film containing Si/etching rate of the photoresist) become around 5.55 (see to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-39277 for example.).
It is also known that a mixed gas of fluorocarbon gas such as C5F8, C4F6, and C4F4O, inert gas (Ar), and oxygen, carbon monoxide is available to the etching gas for etching a dielectric film containing Si (see to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-231596 for example).